


I'm lucky

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is teased for his older boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm lucky

            The first couple of times they meet between classes they do it in empty classrooms or behind the gym, but since they have moved again and nobody knows that they are brothers they don’t bother with hiding anymore. Dean has his arm around Sam when they enter the school building or they kiss openly, Sam with his back against his locker, Dean pressed against him and people staring at them.

            “You’re so cute, Sammy.”

They sit together at lunch, hands are held sweetly and Dean feeding Sam fries and licks some ketchup from his little brothers lips.

            Sam can tell that some of the girls who stare at them are pretty much jealous. One of his classmates, a tall blonde girl from the cheerleaders asks him before class, “How did you get such a hot guy? And he’s so much older, too.” She probably has an eye on Dean herself, Sam thinks. He shrugs and smiles at her.

            “I’m lucky. And he’s not that much older. “

The boys in his class question him if he and Dean had already sex and how experienced his older boyfriend is.

            Sam blushes and tries to avoid answering those questions but grins to himself while thinking of the things he and Dean are doing whenever their father isn’t around.


End file.
